Oman
Basics There are 2 network operators in Oman and 2 MVNOs: * Omante'''l (aka Oman Mobile) * '''Ooredoo (formerly Nawras) and the two MVNOs Friendi mobile '''and '''Renna mobile. ''' 2G/GSM is on 900 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE started 2013 on 1800 MHz on Omantel and Ooredoo and is available on prepaid. Ooredoo added 800 MHz for FD-LTE and Omantel started TD-LTE on 2300 MHz too. Visitors can buy prepaid SIM cards in the shops and outlets of the providers showing their passport. Oman censores the internet for content it considers as not appropriate. '''Some VoIP still blocked VoIP was blocked for a long time in Oman to protect the monopoly of Omantel for international calls. People in internet shops even got arrested for providing VoIP in the past. In 2013 some VoIP services like Google and Viber were finally allowed. This applies to all VoIP services where both sides have to be linked through a data line. In 2016 this policy was specified. Only VoIP calls hosted from servers in Oman are legally allowed, and this is the reason why users are not able to make calls through certain popular applications. Calls made through messenger services like Yahoo and Google are routed through the licenced telecom operators in Oman and remain legal. Skype and WhatsApp voice call services to telephone lines stay still blocked, but some people circumvent it by using VPN services and offer it illegally. Meanwhile, Ooredoo has released the first official VoIP calling app in the Sultanate (see below). Omantel (a.k.a. Oman Mobile) Omantel is the the Sultanate’s incumbent telecoms operator and primary provider of internet in the country on landline and ADSL. It is mostly state-owned and is market leader in mobile networks too. It has the best coverage and speed and most customers. It's mobile branch is also known as Oman Mobile. It has started LTE in about 6 towns so far reaching 86% coverage in 2016: 2G 3G 4G coverage map. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is called "Hayyak". Starter sets can be bought from any Omantel Mobile, Omantel retail outlets and authorized dealers: location list. There is one 24hrs shop at Muscat airport. Hayyak starter pack is for RO 2 with the same credit included. Reload vouchers are for RO 1, 3, 5 or 10 extending SIM life for 6 months each. To check credit balance, dial *100#. Data feature packs Pay-as-you-go rate outside of packages is 0.05 Bz per KB. They offer these mobile broadband packages: Only the daily package auto-renews. You can subscribe to more than one package at a time, You can subscribe to the same package more than once.They will send you an SMS when you reach your data quota. 4G/LTE is included in these packages where available. You may have to activate LTE by texting '4G' to 91221. More info * APN, Username and Password: taif * Website in English Ooredoo '''(formerly Nawras) Ooredeoo is the 2nd provider in the country still giving good coverage in 3G and 4G: 3G 4G coverage maps. 3G covers 90% of the population, 4G/LTE is available on some prepaid rates. Ooredoo from Qatar has acquired the majority of the operator which was called Nawras before and renamed it to Ooredoo in late 2014. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM card is called "Mousbak". "Welcome" starter sets can be bought from any Nawras store or dealer found here: Ooredoo. Store Locator Mousbak starter pack is for RO 2 with the same credit included. Once you activate your new SIM card dial *141*116# to get free WhatsApp for the 1st month up to 1 GB. Recharge cards are available for RO 1, 2, 4 or 8 or by electronic reload in their stores. In promotions ooredoo gives heavy discounts for top-ups: up to 20% in value and another RO 1 every month for starting up. Data feature packs Pay-as-you-go rate outside of packages is 0.5 Bz per KB. They offer a big variety of daily, weekly and monthly packages. These are the daily and weekly packs: These monthly packages are offered: To activate 4G/LTE on the respective packages type *141*1*40#. To check your data balance and to activate your plan please type *141# and follow the menu. Customers will receive a SMS notification of their data usage at 80% and 100% of data consumption. Furthermore, they sell data reload vouchers with a set allowance: * RO 1: 150 MB for 10 days * RO 2: 750 MB for 10 days * RO 5: 2 GB for 20 days * RO 10: 5 GB for 25 days To check your internet balance, please dial *102*3# or *141# and follow instructions. To activate 4G, dial *141# and follow instructions. Roaming packages For discounted roaming in the GCC states (Bahrain, Kuwait, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, UAE) Ooredoo sells special roaming packs with double allowances for the UAE called Musafir GCC and Musafir UAE. * for 1 day: RO 2 - GCC 50 MB *141*42#; UAE 100 MB,*141*204# * for 2 days: RO 5 - GCC 200 MB + 10 mins *141*41#; UAE 400 MB + 10 mins *141*205# * for 1 week: RO 10 - GCC 1 GB + 30 mins *141*61#; UAE 2 GB + 30 mins *141*206# Check data allowances by *141*77#. Musafir GCC is available with all GCC operator, Musafir UAE is available on both Du and Etisalat networks in the UAE. Shababia plans Ooredoo Oman has launched a new sub-brand with a prepaid tariff plan called Shababiah. Bearing a new logo the tariff is aimed at Oman's youth, but generally accessible. Claiming the cheapest data bundles and lowest community calling rates, Shababiah Welcome Packs are available from any of Ooredoo’s 41 stores and franchises across Oman from July 2016. For RO 2, the Shababiah Welcome Pack provides 1 GB data as well as RO 1 credit valid for 30 days. Existing Mousbak customers can opt into Shababiah. Once customers have joined, they can then choose the options that suit them. Shababiah customers can continue to use standard Mousbak recharge cards. The new plans have these bundled data in the Sultanate: * 1 GB for 1 day: RO 1 - activation: *141*555*21# * 1 GB for 30 days: RO 3 - activation: *141*555*22# * 2 GB for 30 days: RO 5 - activation: *41*555*23# * 6 GB for 30 days: RO 10 - activation: *141*555*26# All plans auto-renew after 30 days. To unsubscribe, add *9# instead of # in the activation code. To check balance, add *0# instead of #. VoIP calling app VoIp is still partially banned in the country (see Basics above). In summer 2016 Ooredoo has launched a new app called OoredooTalk, enabling its customers to make high quality calls to mobile phones and fixed lines in over 200 destinations worldwide at the lowest rates in the Sultanate. The secure app for Android devices is available for free on the Google Play Store and an iOS version of OoredooTalk will be available in the near future. More info * APN. Ooredoo * Username and password: test * Website in English 'Friendi mobile' Friendi started in 2010 as a MVNO.and is by now the 3rd largest operator in the country. It uses the network of Omantel in 2G and 3G only, and new on 4G/LTE. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is available at all the Lulu Hypermarkets, Zahra Phones, Zahrath Al Hanna and FRiENDi mobile kiosks in Muscat and Qurum City Centers and Muscat International Airport store locator. It is sold for RO 2 including RO 1 credit and 500 MB free every month for the first 3 months after having activated a data plan. The reload cards are available for 500 Bz and RO 1, 3, 5, 10 at Panda, Carrefour, Lulu, Bin Dawood, Othaim Markets, Sasco, Sahel Mart, Meed and Tamimi for instance. Data feature packs Pay-as-you-go data rate without having booked a package is 0.5 Bz per 10 KB (= 50 Bz/MB). These packages are offered: The plan will renew automatically. However, you can stop the renewal at any time by sending an SMS to 91111 with the keyword ‘STOP’. Nightime use is 11pm-4am. To check remaining data, type *125#. Further add-ons are available to packages are: * extra 200 MB: RO 1 * extra 1 GB: RO 5 * extra 5 GB nighttime use: RO 5 * extra 10 GB nighttime use: RO 9 * extra 20 GB nighttime use: RO 15 To activate from your mobile dial:*200#. The extra add-on will follow the validity date of your current internet plan. You can buy as many extra add-ons as you want. They will not be automatically renewed. Nighttime use is 11pm-4am only. More info * APN: net * Website in English Renna mobile Renna mobile is the only other MVNO in Oman, aquired by Integrated Telecommunications Oman (TeO) in 2016. It's on Omantel's 2G and 3G network and launched 4G/LTE in summer 2016 to all its customers. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is available at their sales outlets shown on this list for 2 RO containing the same credit. Their reload cards are available there or at any Oman Oil service station for RO 1, 3, 5, and 7. Check balance by *181*2#. Data feature packs Data outside of these packs is 0.05 Bz. per KB. They offer these packages: Night hours are 11pm - 5.59am. All packages auto-renew. To check or stop type *181*5#. To check data balance type *181*52#. You can add volume to an existing package by typing *181*54# * 100 MB: RO 0.600 * 500 MB: RO 2 * 200 MB of night traffic: RO 0.350 * 500 MB of night traffic: RO 0.650 More info * APN: renna-internet * Website in English Category:Asia